


Иглы

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: По мотивам заявки с феста, в которой не Майкрофт, а Джим спасает Шерлока в сербском лесу.Написано для команды fandom Moriarty 2016





	Иглы

Где-то вдалеке капала вода. Вообще все, о чем мог думать Шерлок, — это вода. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. Он пытался отстраниться от боли, которая пронизывала все тело, и провалиться в Чертоги, представляя кайф то от кокаина, то от ударов стеком — что угодно, лишь бы заглушить режущий жар, — но вода, четко и ровно бьющая в пол, постоянно, раз за разом возвращала его в реальность.

В реальности царила тьма. Шерлок был бы рад хоть немного приоткрыть глаза, но веки слиплись от слизи и крови. Дышать тоже почти не получалось. Он рвано хватал ртом воздух, иногда хрипло кашляя. Наверняка, если его отвяжут, он тут же повалится на пол, будучи не в состоянии пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами, но из-за боли в сломанных ребрах и многочисленных порезов на коже затекшие конечности казались наименьшей проблемой. Однако, пока сквозь тьму проступали звуки, дела были не так уж плохи — каким бы плачевным ни было его физическое состояние, Шерлок все еще был в сознании. Он знал, что идут третьи сутки его заточения. Понять, что люди, схватившие его, ни черта не знают о Мориарти и его сети, было нетрудно. И это место скорее походило на лагерь боевиков, чем на тайную тюрьму для неугодных элементов и правительственный секретный объект.

Майкрофт подсказал, где поискать зацепку. Шерлок не думал, что Майкрофт всерьез мог желать ему заключения в явно несоответствующем законам международного права месте. Скорее всего, где-то точно должна быть связь с Мориарти, но Шерлок не успел ее найти. Когда бежать не осталось духу, ему пришлось сдаться. 

Он внимательно слушал, что говорят эти люди. Вылавливал звучащие знакомо слова и родственные им. Впитывал, чтобы потом, оставшись в блаженном, безопасном одиночестве, вспоминать и прокручивать в голове. Следил цепким взглядом за каждым своим мучителем, пока еще мог видеть, чтобы потом это помогло ему придумать план побега. Он почти не шевелился и не кричал: нужно было беречь силы. К тому же Шерлок чувствовал, что у него поднимается температура, и с таким раскладом еще сутки без воды могли стать последними в его жизни. Ему стоило бы поспать, но постепенно он начал бояться, что не сможет проснуться, и потому сосредоточился на воде. Она капала по-прежнему четко и ровно — неизменно — и, наверное, давно могла бы лишить рассудка любого, кто не так мастерски владел своим разумом, как Шерлок. Мало-помалу вода начала помогать ему держаться. Будто снова и снова тонкая игла вонзалась в мозг, в одно и то же место, напоминая: «Не спать. Не спать. Не спать». 

Еще через несколько часов во тьме послышались голоса и шаги. Тело невольно сжалось — Шерлок не хотел расходовать энергию, но мышцы и кости помнили каждую пытку. Им было страшнее, чем самому Шерлоку. Вопреки ожиданиям, вскоре шум прекратился. Шерлок знал, что было около полуночи, — он ни на секунду не переставал следить за временем, и, когда вновь не осталось ничего, кроме звука капающей воды, не смог больше сдерживать себя и провалился в беспамятство. 

Его разбудил скрип двери. Шерлок старался прикинуть, сколько он проспал, но новая, невероятной мощи волна боли настигла его, и голова закружилась так, что никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Вошедший закрыл за собой дверь и прошел внутрь. Вероятно, слух тоже начал подводить, потому что Шерлок едва ли мог различить его шаги: для тюремщиков они были слишком легкими и осторожными. Шерлок сконцентрировался, на пределе возможностей пытаясь уловить хоть что-нибудь — запахи или частоту дыхания, — но гость замер, и теперь его присутствие вообще никак нельзя было распознать. 

Тут Шерлок понял, насколько действительно ослаб, но по привычке не желал признаваться себе этом. Его главная болевая точка — оказаться беспомощным, не справиться: вот уж что было как нельзя некстати. 

Человек тем временем незаметно подошел к нему и взял пальцами за подбородок. Хватка была мужской, крепкой, но не грубой, и, как только ко рту Шерлока прижалась фляга с водой, способность мыслить все же исчезла. Несколько блаженных секунд он мог только пить, понемногу, но жадно, судорожно вздрагивая, когда холодная жидкость касалась ран на губах и пересохшего горла. Казалось, что перед глазами загораются звезды. Он даже сохранил этот миг глубоко в Чертогах Разума, чтобы вспоминать в минуты острой, изматывающей скуки. Вспоминать это чувство почти абсолютной эйфории. Вскоре флягу отняли, и Шерлок потянулся за ней, не сумев побороть страх, что больше никогда не сможет сделать и глотка, но рука, все так же крепко и не грубо придержала его, а затем коснулась слипшихся на левом виске волос. Коснулась так, словно желала успокоить. Унять боль. Шерлок насторожился. Кто был этот загадочный человек? Какая пытка и какое унижение могло последовать за такой лаской? Прикосновение тоже причиняло лишь неудобства. Хотелось увернуться, но не было сил: почему-то они окончательно оставили его после питья. Ладонь спустилась от виска к шее, забралась в волосы на затылке и аккуратно потянула. Шерлок и сам собирался поднять голову. 

— Ты исцелен, — раздалось рядом со скулой. — Встань и иди.

Звук этого голоса пронзил все тело, как раскаленные ножи его тюремщиков пронзали мышцы — точно миллионы мелких, смертельно острых игл. Неописуемым усилием воли Шерлок старался разлепить веки, чтобы убедиться, что ему не померещилось, но тьма никак не желала исчезать. Впрочем, представить Мориарти во тьме было проще простого: его пустой безумный взгляд, его улыбку, его бледное худое лицо. Шерлок вдруг подумал, что бредит от истощения и жара. Потому что Мориарти был мертв, а наводка была фальшивой. Шерлок хотел было прохрипеть, но... 

— Продержись до завтра. Тебя собираются перевозить. Я обо всем позабочусь, — добавил Мориарти и отпустил его. Затем снова приложил флягу ко рту. Разум велел не пить, разум горел вновь, жаждал не только воды и физического комфорта. Он мечтал понять, что происходит прямо здесь и сейчас, но измученное тело ослушалось, подалось вперед. Губы задели пальцы у горлышка, и Шерлок даже замер на секунду, но Мориарти не дрогнул. Даже не было заметно, как он дышал. Едва Шерлок почувствовал, что напился, Мориарти резко отстранился и поспешил к выходу. Застыл на пороге, толкнув скрипучую дверь, и вдруг еле слышно рассмеялся и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Шерлок не разобрал. Когда ему все-таки удалось приоткрыть левый глаз, вокруг по-прежнему царил мрак — в помещении не горел свет, а Мориарти уже не было.

Теперь Шерлок обязан был продержаться. Возможно, наводка Майкрофта все же не была бесполезна. Возможно, все это время он упускал одну очень важную деталь — живого Мориарти. 

**

Шерлок настолько привык к темноте, что и сам согласился бы не подглядывать, но ему на голову все равно надели мешок. Он почти не мог переставлять ноги, но тюремщиков это не волновало: они тащили его, подхватив под руки, и явно торопились. В резких интонациях слышалось волнение, нетерпение, а порой и страх. После загадочного визита, который точно не был сном или галлюцинацией, Шерлок старался до предела сосредоточиться на окружавших его звуках и запахах; было куда проще управляться с остальными органами чувств, когда не работало зрение. 

Шерлока затолкали в ящик. Был ли тот гробом, судить было рано. Деревянные зазубрины впивались в разодранную кожу, отвлекая на себя все внимание. Замкнутое пространство почти лишило Шерлока шанса подслушать, что творится вокруг, но у него оставалось еще обоняние. Ящик трясло, но вскоре Шерлок четко ощутил запахи хвои, пороха и выхлопных газов. Его вынесли на улицу. Здесь крики людей, скрежет от перетаскиваемых вещей и шум отъезжающих машин были слышны даже сквозь деревянные стенки, и, как только Шерлок вновь попытался сконцентрироваться, ящик куда-то швырнули. Тело пронзила такая острая боль, что Шерлок едва не потерял сознание. Хотелось действительно сдаться, но он цеплялся за мысли о Мориарти, как утопающий цеплялся бы за брошенный в воду канат. Плыл бы к нему из последних сил, понимая, что иначе его не ждет ничего, кроме смерти. Шерлоку все же пришлось признать, что у него не осталось больше никаких преимуществ — только один лишь разум, — и он принялся анализировать. Какую ценность он представлял для этих людей? Был средством для шантажа правительства Британии через Майкрофта? А может, они надеялись, что Шерлок был в курсе каких-нибудь государственных тайн? Или в курсе, где Мориарти? Все еще надеялись разгадать его код? Шерлок бы усмехнулся от этой мысли, если бы мог. Очевидно было лишь то, что они в панике. Но неужели он стоил промедления и всей этой возни? И чего они так испугались, что кинулись сворачивать лагерь? 

Звуки выстрелов плавно просочились в сознание, сбили с курса рассуждений. Шерлок отвлекся, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем, но взрыв, прогремевший неподалеку, окончательно его оглушил. Ящик тряхнуло, отчего накатила новая волна отупляющей боли, и вскоре Шерлок почувствовал, что движется. Машина, в которую его забросили, уезжала. Водитель явно не беспокоился о сохранности подвески, колес и груза, несясь сломя голову. Был ли это Мориарти, решивший спасти его от похитителей, или те просто хотели поскорее сбежать, к сожалению, определить было просто нельзя. Шерлок старался держать себя в руках каждый раз, когда автомобиль подкидывало на ухабистой лесной дороге, но через несколько особо резких неудачных скачков все-таки отключился. 

**

Как только Шерлок очухался, поначалу он решил, что тонет. Он барахтался в чем-то мягком и прохладном, не способный нащупать ни конца, ни края, жадно пытаясь вдохнуть и закричать, но ни звук, ни воздух не подчинялись его воле. Шерлок хотел открыть глаза, но безуспешно. Словно он ослеп, хотя отголоски разума подсказывали, что скорее всего он просто не может управлять веками, как и всем остальным телом. Оно было будто само по себе, невесомым и онемевшим, но все еще бьющимся в агонии. На контрасте с перманентной болью Шерлоку казалось, что он парит где-то в космосе, или под водой, или еще бог знает где, не чувствуя ничего, кроме пустоты и паники. Наверное, это не продлилось и минуты, пускай Шерлок и успел испытать столько разных ощущений. Холодная сухая ладонь опустилась на его лоб, и в этот миг он вынырнул, вернув сознание в самого себя. Вместе с ним возвращалась и боль, приближаясь, как взрывная испепеляющая волна. За эти несколько секунд Шерлок успел различить лишь успокаивающее «Ш-ш-ш» и дозу обезболивающего, влившуюся в кровь через иглу в руке. Тело вновь перестало быть родным, сознание отделилось, но страха больше не было — он узнал эту ладонь. Она касалась его, не позволив умереть от обезвоживания. Она касалась его и раньше, когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, но воспоминания быстро померкли, растеклись под кожей вместе с морфином и принесли долгожданный покой. 

**

Он окончательно пришел в себя спустя неделю. Узнав об этом, чуть было не выдернул капельницу и не порвал несколько швов, так хотелось восполнить потраченное впустую время. То самое, которое он мог бы использовать, чтобы расспросить Мориарти. Тем более тот все время был здесь и, как выяснилось позже, собственноручно ухаживал за ним. Шерлок старался не испытывать неловкости по этому поводу, не сейчас, не лицом к лицу. Одному богу известно, как Мориарти умудрялся управляться с бесчувственным, нелегким телом без посторонней помощи, но каждый раз, когда Шерлок ненадолго приходил в себя, чтобы попить, его постель была свежей, а бинты чистыми. Вполне может быть, что Мориарти сказал так, лишь чтобы смутить его или сделать еще более обязанным, потому что Шерлок хоть и не спешил ему верить, обязанным себя чувствовал все равно. 

Когда он наконец очнулся — просто проснулся, как просыпаются после глубоко, крепкого сна: разбитыми, помятыми, но отдохнувшими на несколько дней вперед, не балансируя больше между бредом и явью, — Мориарти тоже был рядом. Сидел по другую сторону огромной мягкой кровати — ей и правда не было конца и края, — и пристально, с врачебным интересом разглядывал его руки, даром что белый халат не надел — был в джинсах и свитере. На попытку Шерлока сорваться с постели отреагировал коротким цоканьем языка, да тот и сам вскоре понял, что поступил необдуманно — силы еще не восстановились окончательно.

Шерлок быстро лег обратно и прикрылся простыней. Не помешало бы самому оценить повреждения, но ему было не слишком удобно рассматривать себя, и, заметив зеркало в углу этой маленькой светлой комнаты, он решил, что займется этим позже, когда сможет встать и останется один. Сейчас он поспешил сосредоточить свое внимание на Мориарти, и тот снисходительно, терпеливо молчал, пока Шерлок прочищал горло, чтобы сказать: 

— Ты... 

Он закашлялся, Мориарти встал с места и подошел к нему со стаканом воды. Шерлок не заметил, где и как тот его взял, и тут же выругал себя за расслабленность и невнимательность. 

— Я могу... — он потянулся навстречу, и Мориарти послушно отдал стакан, все же придержав его руку своей. 

Шерлок справился, ничего не пролив и не расплескав, и был необычайно горд собой. Достижение, конечно, сомнительное, но ему не хотелось выглядеть еще более слабым, хотя волноваться об этом и было несколько поздно. 

Мориарти тем временем подтянул к кровати стоявший рядом с зеркалом стул, сел, прилежно сложив руки на коленях, и вновь уставился тяжелым немигающим взглядом. 

Какое-то время Шерлок просто дышал. Это было на удивление приятно, особенно когда долгое время он не мог выполнить даже такую простую задачу, не сотрясаясь от нестерпимой боли. Он задумался на миг, что, возможно, стоит почаще лишать себя обычных повседневных вещей, которые люди принимают как должное, и тогда даже они смогут волновать и унимать ноющее чувство пресыщенности. 

— Я уверен, что у тебя миллион вопросов, но пока я избавлю тебя от страданий, — вдруг сказал Мориарти, — и необходимости разговаривать. Тебе стоит еще подлечиться, а потом мы поболтаем, будь уверен. А сижу я здесь, потому что ты уже три раза пытался сорвать капельницу в беспамятстве и что-то мямлил о том, как срочно тебе нужно ко мне. Это, конечно, очень трогательно, но вот он я, — он развел руками и выпрямил спину, демонстрируя себя, — и никуда не денусь. 

Шерлок этого не помнил. Он открыл было рот, чтобы выразить свое негодование, но Мориарти продолжил: 

— Тихо-тихо. Да, мы все еще в лесу, но несколько южнее, нет, здесь больше никого нет. Да, ты доставил мне неудобства, не стоит извиняться. Хотя не думаю, что ты собирался, — усмехнулся он. — Скоро ты сможешь поесть не через трубочку, и тогда мы поговорим снова. 

Он встал, все еще не сводя с Шерлока подозрительного цепкого взгляда, будто не был уверен, что тот не сорвется с места, как только он уйдет, но затем чему-то кивнул и все-таки скрылся за дверью. Шерлок и не думал его останавливать или пытаться сбегать. Сейчас ему было нужно только собраться с мыслями. 

**

На следующий день выбравшись из постели — в этот раз не торопясь избавив свое тело от всех катетеров, выверяя каждое свое движение, чтобы избежать новых вспышек боли, Шерлок первым делом проверил, не заперта ли дверь. Выглянув в коридор, он увидел деревянную отделку стен, характерную для лесных хижин, и видавший виды ковер на полу, но выходить пока не стал. Он делал маленькие, аккуратные шаги, да к тому же размеры помещения не позволяли как следует развернуться. Огромная кровать занимала практически всю комнату, оставив совсем немного места потрепанному стулу и узкому столику возле окна. В углу около двери висело круглое настенное зеркало. Шерлок остановился перед ним и замер. 

Его тело покрывало несколько больших уродливых шрамов, не считая бесчисленных мелких ссадин. На груди, на боках, на спине. Даже на лице, прикрытом отросшими волосами. Шерлок запустил в них ладонь и аккуратно отвел назад — вид у него был тот еще измученный. Шерлок посмотрел на руки. На запястьях остались следы от оков. Нестерпимо захотелось вымыться, словно вода помогла бы ему избавить исчерченное ранами тело от всех следов пыток. Шерлок не был склонен заострять внимание на физическом дискомфорте, всегда умело абстрагируясь от материального мира, но именно сейчас это никак не выходило, и он отвлекался на такие элементарные вещи, как перемещение в пространстве. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Шерлок понимал, что вряд ли и половина из этих шрамов исчезнет навсегда даже через много лет. 

Медленно выдохнув и обернувшись, Шерлок заметил на стуле халат и спортивный костюм. Мориарти, должно быть, оставил их, пока он спал. Он вновь отругал себя за беспечность, но теперь уже скорее по привычке. Обезболивающие все еще притупляли реакции, к тому же он действительно верил, что опасаться нечего. Шерлок выбрал халат, потому что пока не был готов натягивать штаны на саднящие ноги, но и от прикосновения тяжелой ткани к плечам и спине невольно содрогнулся от боли.

Он выглянул в окно, придержав бледно-синюю штору двумя пальцами. Кругом был лес, как Мориарти и сказал, и ничего кроме леса. По солнцу, которое едва различимо пробивалось через тучи и кроны деревьев, Шерлок определил, что времени было около десяти утра. Внезапно ему понадобилось почувствовать запах хвои и свежести, и Мориарти, будто прочитав его мысли на расстоянии, приоткрыл дверь в спальню. 

— Вижу, тебе лучше, — то ли самодовольно, то ли и правда искренне обрадовавшись, сказал тот. — Но тебе не повредят суп и лесной воздух.

— Мне уже хватило лесного воздуха, — без особого энтузиазма огрызнулся Шерлок, но спорить не стал. Он вышел за порог с нарочито прямой спиной, будто старался не выдать, что ему все еще трудно ходить. Мориарти шел за ним, словно был наготове подхватить, если он вздумает оступиться. Шерлок старался не злиться ни на него, ни на себя за ситуацию, с которой он вынужден был справляться, но выходило неважно. Шерлок сам набрел на кухню, где тоже был лишь необходимый набор мебели без всяких излишеств, и напряженно, с трудом сел за накрытый стол. 

Мориарти не спешил начинать разговор, и это казалось Шерлоку странным. Более того, хотелось укрыться от его пристального, навязчивого разглядывания. Не потому, конечно, что Шерлока смущали новоприобретенные увечья. Было в этом что-то... выводящее из себя. Нужно было поскорее все прояснить, прежде Мориарти сам начал бы распинаться о своем гениальном плане, вставляя по пути кучу ненужных метафор и смыслов. Тогда вычленить суть было бы несложно. По его молчанию же было нельзя понять ничего, даже несмотря на недюжинные способности Шерлока к дедукции. Однако сам Шерлок не торопился начинать разговор. Почему-то никак не мог решить, с чего начать. Он никогда не отличался чувством такта, но сейчас испытывал потребность быть вежливым. Наверное, это от наркотиков. Или из благодарности за спасенную жизнь. 

К счастью, Мориарти не таращился на него, пока он ел, а скрылся за дверью дальше по коридору. Закончив, Шерлок не стал его дожидаться и вышел на крыльцо хижины. Ему не часто доводилось любоваться видами природы, однако он нашел неожиданное удовольствие в том, чтобы просто разглядывать растительность вокруг и свободно дышать. Запахи леса и потоки прохладного воздуха едва не сбили его с ног, даже пришлось ухватиться за косяк. 

— Я мог бы постричь тебе волосы, — раздалось за спиной, — пока ты спал. Но не решился, вдруг тебе понравится с длинными. Ты похож на хиппи конца шестидесятых. Такой же немытый, обдолбанный вид. 

Шерлок не стал оборачиваться, хоть и вскинул бровь, и вскоре Мориарти поравнялся с ним, обеспокоенно заглянув ему в лицо и потянувшись к локтю, чтобы помочь. Шерлок быстро выпрямился, желая избежать физического контакта. Мориарти сложил руки на груди, глубоко вдохнул, зажмурился и улыбнулся. 

— Какая же чудесная погода. Правда, Шерлок? 

— Последнее, о чем нам стоит разговаривать — это погода, правда, Джим? 

Называть его Джимом было непривычно. Находиться так близко к нему — и речь, конечно, была не о том, что они едва не касались друг друга плечами, — было непривычно и неправильно, но с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. 

— Что правда, то правда, — отозвался тот. — А о чем ты хочешь поговорить? 

— Ты мог бы объяснить, что происходит.

— Неужто они выбили из тебя все скромные зачатки интеллекта или ты лишился их раньше, при падении на асфальт?

Шерлок тоже зажмурился, но явно не от наслаждения лесным видом. Желание быть вежливым медленно, но верно сходило на нет. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в конце концов расплывчато спросил он. 

— Приглядываю за тобой, что же еще. Ты хоть представляешь, — вдруг чересчур серьезно и укоризненно проговорил Джим, — как ты выглядел, шастая среди ночи по охраняемой территории в стране, имеющей крайне натянутые дипломатические отношения с Британией? Как самый настоящий шпион, — шепотом договорил он, и, прикрыв рот ладонью, наклонился к Шерлоку и изобразил, будто выдает страшную тайну. 

— Но это были не...

— К нашему обоюдному везению, все-таки не, — уже перестав кривляться, согласился Джим. — Вольные стрелки. Я даже знаю, зачем Майкрофт подослал тебя к ним, но тебе не скажу. 

Шерлок насторожился и замер.

— Майкрофт знает, как ты выжил?

— Майкрофт знает, что я выжил. И все еще хочет меня поиметь... в качестве политического трофея, конечно, а не то, что ты подумал, — Джим поиграл бровями, но Шерлок как раз и не подумал бы ничего такого, если бы Джим не сказал, и его едва не перекосило от отвращения. Майкрофт никогда не решился бы тронуть Джима. В груди вдруг сделалось горячо от того, что тот вообще допускает такие мысли. Тем не менее, суть сказанного Шерлок все-таки не упустил. 

— Ты собираешься убить их, — заключил он. 

— О, Шерлок... они уже мертвы. Все до единого. 

— И почему мне так хочется верить, что в этом была какая-то иная причина, нежели месть за мое... приключение, — издевательски произнес он, но на самом деле в это верить как раз не хотелось. Не поддающаяся логике и анализу идея, что Джим все провернул только ради него, распаляла и лишала самоконтроля.

— Действительно, зачем бы еще мне тащиться в такую даль, кроме как спасать твое ничуть не привлекательное теперь тело? — Джим безжизненно рассмеялся. — Что ты знаешь о рыбалке? В особенности о ловле на живца? Но не напрягайся так, — сказал он, увидев, что Шерлок нахмурился. — Никто в итоге — как и всегда — не получил желаемого. Кроме меня, — сделав паузу, договорил он, развел руками и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

— И что же ты получил? 

— Твою душу. 

Шерлок не выдержал и закатил глаза. 

— Что за вздор! Идиоту понятно, что у тебя здесь за дела, учитывая «крайне натянутые дипломатические отношения с Британией», — Шерлок выплевывал слова, не заботясь о том, что голова начала неслабо кружиться и он рисковал вновь предстать перед Мориарти беспомощным, повалившись в обморок к его ногам. Тот бы точно оценил и не преминул пошло пошутить на этот счет. — Единственное, что мне неясно, почему Майкрофт вдруг решил, что ты примчишься меня спасать. И почему ты вообще решил спасти меня? 

— То есть тот факт, что твой брат сам же, сознательно, подверг твою жизнь опасности, тебя не смущает, — это даже не являлось вопросом, но Джим, казалось, был изумлен. 

— Это уже не твое дело, ответь, зачем? 

Джим помолчал с минуту, прикусив губу и глядя то на его запястья, то куда-то в гущу леса за его спиной, а потом просто, но как-то огорченно ответил: 

— Потому что я могу.

Он явно считал это дело своим. Он пожал плечами и стремительно ушел, оставив Шерлока наслаждаться прохладным воздухом в одиночестве. 

**

Еще через пару дней последствия обезвоживания ушли окончательно, и Шерлок не просто смог, но и захотел нормально поесть. Джим застал его прямо у холодильника, когда утром вышел из своей комнаты. Шерлок не озаботился даже надеть халат — истерзанное тело все еще жгло и щипало от соприкосновения с любой материей. 

— Все так же паршиво выглядишь, — констатировал Джим и окинул его изучающим взглядом, когда подошел ближе, чтобы налить себе чай. 

— И тебе доброе утро, — равнодушно пробормотал Шерлок. 

Все эти пару дней Шерлок не видел его вовсе, что было вполне логично, учитывая, что надзор ему больше не требовался. Однако к неприятной потребности как-то отблагодарить теперь добавилась еще и потребность извиниться. Вот только причастность Майкрофта злила и мешала начать разговор. И совсем не потому, что тот (и то если верить Джиму, что Шерлок по-прежнему делать не торопился) подставил его, а скорее потому, что всегда был лишним. Как в их противостоянии, так и теперь — в здешнем уединении. Шерлок быстро понял, как сильно его уязвляет мысль о том, что все это ради Майкрофта, а не ради него. 

Но если заострить внимание на другом — на рисках, на заботе и уходе, на этом собственническом болезненном взгляде, — и отбросить государственные дела, игры и недоговоренности, мотивы Мориарти были вполне очевидны. Хуже всего было то, что именно они Шерлока и устраивали. 

— Насколько я могу судить, — Джим оторвал его от размышлений, — ты уже в состоянии ходить, мыслить и распоряжаться своим телом. Так что завтра приедет машина и заберет тебя. 

— Куда?

По виду Джим искренне удивился вопросу.

— А куда бы тебе хотелось? Не знаю, это не мое дело, — едко отозвался он. 

Шерлок прикрыл глаза. Ругаться не хотелось. Хотелось преодолеть себя, вот только вопросов меньше не становилось. 

— И все? Ты просто отпустишь меня? 

Джим смотрел на него, не мигая, холодно и немного устало. 

— Есть идея получше? — он вроде бы попытался сделать непристойный намек, облизав нижнюю губу и приподняв бровь, но из-за равнодушного тона вышло неубедительно, однако на миг Шерлок все равно задержал дыхание. — Ты же понимаешь, у меня здесь еще остались дела, — медленно пояснил Джим, не спуская пугающего взгляда с особо уродливого пореза на груди слева. Шерлока не заботило ни отсутствие одежды, ни шрамы, но взгляд Джима, удивительно яростный и пронзительный, вызывал странное чувство волнения. 

Шерлок поймал себя на том, что теперь не дышит вовсе. 

— Кстати, они не засовывали тебе иглы под ногти? — вдруг спросил Джим неузнаваемым, вкрадчивым шепотом. — Я не нашел никаких следов. Знаешь, это ощущение бесценно, тебе бы понравилось.

Шерлока не возмутили его слова, он знал, что Джим говорит вовсе не об удовольствии от боли. Он говорил о неизведанном, уникальном опыте.  
Шерлок всегда стремился к нему, Джим это понимал и продолжал:

— Ты не чувствуешь боли в пальцах, она идет сразу в мозг. Как будто в висок, прямо внутрь башки, — Джим изобразил это рукой, — пихают длинный раскаленный штырь. Эта боль остается надолго, даже когда все внешние повреждения проходят, — он резко надавил на висок и угол глаза, будто желая отделаться от навязчивого воспоминания, — но ты не можешь ее забыть, и в голове, — он постучал по виску указательным пальцем ровно два раза, — навсегда остаются иглы. Как у ненужных китайских младенцев. 

Пока он неразборчиво бормотал, Шерлок подошел почти вплотную, пытливо, с замиранием сердца вглядываясь в выражение его лица. Как тогда на крыше — не зная, что хочет, а главное, что может увидеть. 

Он поднял руку и легко дотронулся до скулы, а затем и виска Джима. Того самого места, с которого тот только что пытался стереть фантомное чувство. Шерлок провел пару раз вверх-вниз кончиками пальцев у края брови, тоже желая стереть его. Он чувствовал, как внутри нарастают густая, жгучая, бессильная злоба и совсем уж иррациональная ревность. Джим виртуозно прятал эмоции за маской безразличия, но сейчас в его взгляде бушевало понимание. 

Слишком редко в жизни Шерлока новые ощущения становились бесценными. Некоторые потому, что новизну уже нельзя было повторить. Какие-то вызывали зависимость, а это было неприемлемо. Смотреть на Джима, быть рядом, касаться его и понимать его — определенно можно было считать бесценным. Шерлок отвел руку от его лица и прокашлялся. Но не из страха. Наверное, он просто не был готов настолько приблизиться к точке невозврата. Пока с него было достаточно и одного бесценного ощущения. 

Джим запоздало отшатнулся, снова потерев висок в том же месте, и наконец опустил глаза. 

— В общем, не знаю, — сгорбившись, затараторил он. Он казался беззащитным — и равным. Наверное, теперь они и правда стали одинаковыми. — Напиши Майкрофту, уверен, он подберет тебя, где велишь, расскажет всем очередную байку, и нет проблем. Вернешься домой. Вот уж все удивятся, — Джим скорчил гримасу презрения.

— Если вернешься ты, все удивятся не меньше, — хмыкнул Шерлок, прочистив горло. Он был так напряжен, что едва стоял на ногах. 

— Не вижу смысла. Ты славно постарался, но я не в обиде, — Джим поджал губы, но все же мягко улыбнулся. — Предлагаешь мне вернуться? 

Шерлок промолчал, потому что не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Джим окончательно развеселился, всплеснул руками и театрально повысил голос:

— И что же мы будем делать? Опять играть в прятки? Или заведем домик в лесу и станем разводить пчел? Нет, милый. Только если тебя снова придется спасать. 

Джим прижал ладони к груди с наигранной нежностью, но Шерлок лишь согласно кивнул, принимая его решение. 

**

Машина — если так можно было назвать обшарпанный старый фургон — приехала на рассвете, в миг напоминая, что на самом деле они с Мориарти никогда не были одни в этом лесу. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок действительно хотел вернуться, потому что теперь ему были нужны ответы от Майкрофта. Особенно про иглы под ногтями. 

У Джима нашлась одежда и все вещи, которые были при Шерлоке, когда он попал в плен. Это бросало тень сомнения на все слова Джима и заставляло думать, что все опять могло быть не тем, чем кажется. Шерлок твердо решил, что разберется со всем, но позже. 

Хмурый водитель терпеливо ждал и курил, пока они стояли на крыльце. 

— Обещай, что не будешь скучать, — Джим вскинул руку, будто хотел потрепать Шерлока по плечу, но так и не коснулся. 

— И не подумаю, — фыркнул тот. 

— Вот она, благодарность.

— Я благодарен, — серьезно сказал Шерлок.

— Я знаю. Теперь ты мне должен. 

— Я этого не просил.

— Как и я.

Джим смотрел на него, прищурившись, а затем протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Испытав мимолетный наплыв паники, Шерлок крепко сжал его руку и спросил:

— Только не говори, что у тебя в кармане пистолет и ты опять собираешься...

— Нет, милый, мне просто очень приятно держать тебя за руку, — Джим не смог удержаться от дурацкой шутки, но затем как-то обреченно покачал головой, улыбнулся и отпустил его ладонь. 

Шерлок направился к машине, больше ничего не добавив. 

Может быть, он вспомнит, как Джим ухаживал за ним. По правде говоря, он на самом деле желал этого — вдруг это поможет унять настырное жжение под сердцем. Куда более сильное, чем то, от которого все еще изнывало тело. Ему нужно было вспомнить: руки Джима на себе, заботу Джима, его лицо в эти минуты. Должно быть, тот получил его душу уже давно. И теперь Шерлок не просто хотел вернуть долг. Он хотел перейти черту. 

За окном собирался дождь. Шерлок подумал было прижаться лбом к холодному стеклу, но лишь устало прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. 

В левом виске кололо.

Fin


End file.
